elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Titus Mede II
Incorrect The last statement about Elisif not being able to become High Queen is incorrect. She can never be high queen in my game with the Legion questline finished or my file might be bugged. Unbroken Steel -Talk- 03:59, November 25, 2011 (UTC) she will become high queen after a while, she and many others in the game say so. Lineage It is highly unlikely that Titus Mede II is the son of Titus Mede I and only the second Emperor of the Mede dynasty, as the life span of the average Imperial is far too short to allow for Titus I to reign for over 140 years. :Yeah, the way I figured it was that Titus Mede I was succeeded by his son Attrebus, and that Titus Mede II was the son of Attrebus, and therefor the grandson of Titus Mede I. The article claims otherwise, but I've as yet been unable to find a source to corroborate it. SpartHawg948 (talk) 09:35, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. While we can't establish his exact lineage within the mede line, he is most certainly not T1's son based on his own apparent age and T1's at the time of the novel, 160 years prior. :Even if T2 is the son of Attrebus, that means that T1 and Attrebus would have had ridiculously long lifespans. A generation is defined as about 20 years, so there could be as many as ten people between T1 and T2, or as few as two. I don't know about you guys though, but there definitely aren't 160 years between me and my grandpa ;) Keep in mind that T2 might not even be a direct descendant of T1, given that Attrebus may have been succeeded by a nephew or a sibling. I didn't read the books, just a summary of them, so I have no clue about the lives these guys had. Eh whatever, hopefully someday Bethesda will clear this up. I'm just curious to see if the DLC's will be any different depending on whether or not you killed the Emperor. It's possible, given that Lonesome Road (Fallout: New Vegas DLC for those of us who aren't Fallout fans) was HIGHLY influenced by your decisions in the actual game...SovietSquidCCCP (talk) 16:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I am very disappointed! HOW COULD YOU SIGN THE TREATY!!!! If only the Hero of Kvatch(me) had fought in the great war... : Imo, Titus Mede II was a rather wise emperor. Although the treaty looks kinda cowardly, it was necessary to guarantee the survival of the Empire. They had to do it, to fight another day. He was trying to recoup his losses, muster enough force before they retake their lost provinces ala Germany after WW1 (WW1 was even called the Great War). It would all have worked had Ulfric never started the rebellion. Skyrim would be divided, and the Empire would have to send its legions to Skyrim to deal with the uprising, and the Thalmor could take advantage of this situation (I sense a Thalmor DLC coming soon). I also have reason to believe that Ulfric is being manipulated by the Thalmor (my little consipracy theory). But I digress. One last bit, it was the Empire who proposed the treaty to Aldmeri, and the only reason that the Thalmor accepted the treaty was because the Empire had struck a great blow to them just before the treaty, and having to fight on would deplete their men (or mer) and resources, though they did make the Empire ban Talos worship and allow the Thalmor to waltz around the empire, plus the seceding of south Hammerfell to them (Redguards did not agree with this and fought the elves back though). : /twocents 06:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : Ulfric Stormcloak is an asset to the Thalmor. It even states it in a Thalmor Dossier on him. So your theory is correct. I joined the Empire because of the fact that the Nords failed to realize that the Emperor signed the treaty in order to save the Empire. I also joined tostop the Thalmor from taking advantage of the Civil War, since Ulfric is an asset to them. TheDwemerSpy (talk) 00:19, January 23, 2014 (UTC) How can the Nords not respect him? He fought on when defeat was all but guaranteed, he retook the Imperial City, and killed the Aldermi king. Hell, he even wielded Goldbrand during this battle. --NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 00:56, February 26, 2012 (UTC) wasn't that titus mede I who wielded goldbrand? 11:17, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Because he signed the treaty, got thousands of Nords killed, gave into the Thalmor, banned the worship of Talos and sacrificed Hammerfell to the Thalmor. Can we change the opening quote to something that doesn't spoil that he dies? Something like; 'No matter what path you choose, I sense in you a certain... ambition' or whatever it is he said. Is there any particular reason why, by logical extension possible given the 'Book of the Dragonborn' 's content, the main character does not absorb Titus Mede's soul as a dragon's soul upon his death? Also, where is the Amulet of Kings during all of this? It could have made quite an effective story-continuity leap to have the amulet that was traded be the Amulet of Kings. 1.Titus has no blood link to akatosh 2.it's dead now unless the next dlc is you becoming emperor. --Gwyllgi (talk) 03:28, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, in Oblivion it tells you that the Amulet of Kings was shattered and Martin was made into the Avatar of Akatosh and died, so there is no more Amulet but that idea would be really cool. Also only the Septim line had the Dragon Blood in them.Raeun (talk) 04:15, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Additional Guard Comments From what I've seen is that when the guards talk about the Emperor getting assassinated, they say that the Emperor of Skyrim was killed, not the Emperor of Tamriel, just the Emperor of Skyrim :P Titus Mede III Titus Mede III why does at the botttom of the article it show titus mede III as the next emporer? its not even know if he had a son never mind his son being titus mede